<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3RD EYE: Three Worlds by siriracha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232092">3RD EYE: Three Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriracha/pseuds/siriracha'>siriracha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWW. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Time Travel, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriracha/pseuds/siriracha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung was leader of gang 19, located in world I, where illegal weapons and illicit movements were carried out at all times.</p><p>Hwang Hyunjin, son of a wealthy resident of the ll world, had discovered a secret passage, ending up in a completely different place.</p><p>In one of Jisung's interleavings between worlds I and II (where he lived), he ended up running into a boy totally different from himself, but with only one similarity: both were affected by a past fight between the Han and the Hwang.</p><p>Jisung wanted justice for his parents, Hyunjin wanted the release of toxic relatives. Both wanted to discover the real meaning of the so-called "3rd Eye", but an unexpected romance could completely change the course of their goals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWW. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3RD EYE: Three Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>World II.</p><p>Sitting on the sidewalk at home, looking at the other boys around him, Han Jisung wondered to what extent merely informed humans would deliberate on their undesirable intelligences.<br/>He also wondered, what would be the reactions of people so conserved and idiotic if they knew that they could wander between different worlds, between realities completely distant from their own, where a new life could easily be established.</p><p>He put his thoughts aside, putting out the cigarette he was just enjoying now. Jisung was not a violent person, not in his world. He unleashed a bad personality after living with his uncles. He started smoking, drinking, vandalizing and taking his anger out on things like that.</p><p>The weather was hot, the way the boy liked it. The high temperature reminded him of adventures in another world, where he came home with his clothes torn and dripping with sweat. Those were days when Jisung would shoot without remorse and run away without a trace. Closer and closer to the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Springdale, the small town where he lived, had beautiful characteristics, but with each novelty discovered by Jisung, the blonde was impressed with how far that place was, more distant from his reality.<br/> So many times he had run away from school towards Seoul, so many times he had found similarities in that people with you. The feeling of not belonging there was horrible, and even more horrible, the impression that Seoul was the reflection of itself.</p><p>Entering the front door of the house, he found his aunt in front of the television, too intent on cooking recipes to notice the presence of his nephew whom he had so hated to care for.</p><p>Little Han kept filling him with questions like "Did my parents really die in a car accident?"  "How did Mom and Dad really die?", With only grumpy and sometimes homophobic justifications from their uncle, which were due shortly after the boy came out as gay. He had been lucky not to be kicked out of the house, but it didn't matter to him, Jisung had worlds to explore and his homophobic, lying and toxic home environment was only maintained because he needed it there.</p><p>He knew that more portals would come from there.</p><p>He entered his dimly lit room, lined with spiderman fanart and some old vinyl records. A uselessly unpleasant mold smell, since the room in question had been locked under lock and key, at least since he found out about the 3rd Eye.</p><p> It all started two years ago, on a random day where he decided to touch his parents' old things out of sheer boredom. The uncles, always told their nephew very vaguely about the supposed car accident that would have killed the boy's parents. But deep down, he knew it was just a lame excuse. But Han had never thought of unraveling such a thing until he found a necklace, along with letters and more letters from his parents.</p><p>One letter stood out. It partially told the story of 3rd Eye and how it all came about. Jisung had read everything, and although he didn't understand much, he found out when he got dressed in the necklace. Interestingly, a portal had opened and there it deepened.</p><p> In one of the letters, insults were directed at the Lee family and another family which the erased ink from the pen had prevented him from knowing. But either way, he cared about the Lee, and everything he said about them.</p><p>When he arrived at World I for the first time, and soon after brief searches, he discovered that the Lee were the royal family of the place for fifteen generations, he became enraged. The Lee knew about 3rd Eye. And if they were involved in the death of their parents, they would pay for it.</p><p> On his first trip, he met Bang Chan. Never has a person been more confident in a few hours of conversation than that guy.  I told him about the letters and Bang became interested.  After some debates with him, he founded 19.<br/>19 started out simplistic, so that it was not a threat, but a support, a security, something that did not intimidate enemies.<br/>They went after bandits, did anonymous court services.  The intention was to let this image overlap, while illegal weapons and various other equipment were coming at them. They couldn't come in shooting and everything, they didn't have enough power for that. But in two years they were established, and they were getting closer and closer to a future portal.</p><p>In his room, he changed, then heard a loud, hurried knock on the door.</p><p> - If you leave, try to arrive early. We have family commitments later. - Your uncle's husky, husky voice could be heard. Han sighed, nodding vaguely and making sure the door was locked.</p><p> It was three in the afternoon, Jisung's favorite time of day.  Shoes in big black boots, clothes that guaranteed protection and prevent bullets from going through your chest, and with a necklace around your neck that would be the big key to everything.  It was ready.</p><p> </p><p>The small but greatly mysterious necklace, which opened doors for the boy, was a lost part of a great treasure that the twenty-one-year-old Han was about to unveil - more than he had already done in two long years - where  two other parties clamored for Han, and he would go after it, if his goal was not different. The necklace carried more mystery than anyone imagined. Jisung had even managed to create and reinvent protection and attack weapons with him. Its origin was still mysterious.</p><p> The small, luminous object opened one of the three three-dimensional portals, with the name “3rd Eye” engraved in letters almost invisible to human eyes, but that an adventurous Jisung already knew backwards how it worked. Han was a resident of the second world, whose name was Springdale.  Its necklace allowed passage through the first world, and there, it was where the magic happened. In two years, the young and perceptive Jisung had created “19”, the closed and one of the biggest gangs in Seoul, with the boy as his leader. It was created to unravel the mysteries of a family, the Lee, somewhat curious.</p><p> In short, the Lee had been trying to end 19 for months, and it all got worse when their youngest son, Lee Minho, joined the group. Initially used as a shield, Lee had become close friends with Jisung, he was one of his three best friends in Seoul.</p><p>The necklace's gaping brilliance always gave Jisung goosebumps, it was, in fact, amusing how he suddenly appeared at the back of the gang's house, occasionally scaring his friends who were dying to go to the boy's world.</p><p> World I</p><p>- I hope for the day that Jisung will take us to his little world.  - Changbin, one of the older members of the gang had said, offering Han a drink, which he reluctantly took.  <br/>He did his best not to disappoint Seo, but even he didn't know why.<br/>Changbin was relatively simple, but easily irritated. Jisung knew from the beginning that the oldest would be perfect for his plan when he accidentally found him in a random fight, which apparently was common in Seo's life. Let’s say illicit weapons and a little adventure burning clothes had taken Changbin from “Beater without predefined reason” to “Member of a righteous righteous gang”</p><p> - You won't like it. Aunt Han is much more evil than any of you armed.  - He shrugged, heading to Bang Chan, the person responsible for the gang's commitments, the first member of 19, who caught Han in the act on his first visit to World 1 - What do we have today?  - Asked looking over Bang's shoulders, he was thinking too much.</p><p> - Nothing special, but I think I have something that will interest you. <br/> - He smiled slightly, turning to Minho, who came from the back carrying a new device. - We managed to locate the necklace from here. - He continued, making Han's eyes widen.</p><p> He didn't even believe it was happening after so long.</p><p> - But as expected - Minho sighed, showing the leader the functionality of the device he had created.  - It's in my parents' name. The exact location is in a province that is fifteen kilometers from here.  Highly protected. We would need three teams to end the men in the front.  - Jisung laughed weakly, nodding.</p><p> - I see that in two months here you have learned nothing about the gang. - He replied with a brief laugh.  - We go with the main wing in front, the others attack from behind.  He shrugged, heading for a large closet filled with different types of weaponry.</p><p> - Ji.  - Bang called, attracting the leader's attention.  - Don't you think it's better .... Are the three teams ahead of us together?  It can be hasty to go just us.  - Jisung denied.</p><p> - I want Yeonjun and Soobin from Team Two with us.  The rest follows as it always has.  - Chan sighed, while the leader carried a 45 caliber, his favorite.</p><p> - It's up to you.  - Changbin said taking his gun and leaving the room. Seo didn't usually care much about whether or not something was going to work, his years in the "world" of crime have been in worse parts than attacking a base protected by royalty.</p><p> - What?  - Minho asked embarrassed.  - Today? Already?  - Chan looked at Lee nodding.</p><p>- I need to do this, okay?  - Jisung said without patience.  - We've been looking for that necklace for two years.</p><p> Jisung knew he was being hasty.  He knew it could go wrong.  But one thing he kept in his head: each necklace opened a portal.<br/> And if that was really true, as he thought it was, why on earth would the family suspect of being involved in the death of Han's parents have one of those necklaces in their territory?<br/> It didn't matter, the hot sun of the ll world was the warning:</p><p> Shoot the clothes,<br/> Kill even if it was expensive.<br/> Just as it cost the Han to die.</p><p>Jisung sighed with fear and nervousness, but he was not going to let it affect him.<br/>The 2006 Chevrolet Impala sound echoed all over the place, with Team Two's best driver at the wheel, Choi Soobin. The Roxy passed security to a leader in the next seat, who was too preoccupied with killing and seeing blood.<br/>Chan accompanied them on the Impala, while Minho, Changbin and Yeonjun fought an annoying and unnecessary crack in a 2007 Subaru WRX, causing the leader himself to shake his head at the allies' childish act.</p><p> On a dark and programmed fifteen-kilometer route, the Main Team together with Team Two advanced in front of Lee's territorial grids. Han had run out of Soobin's steering wheel, almost causing a crash against barriers that surrounded the enemy territory.</p><p> Han was always impressed with how beautiful World 1 was.  The ancient walls around the place gave it a medieval and 80s style feel to its world - The ll - the clothes ironically loaded with brightness and very bad taste.  Typical of Lee, but atypical for guards in a place like that.</p><p>Another fact about Seoul was the competence of men led by a dreadful king, the sudden way in which they killed and hid the facts of the city's poor population.  In his subconscious, Han had always wanted to be born there, thinking about how much his own acting and thinking resembled other rebels descended from the city, but he was relieved that he didn't have a king like that in his world.</p><p> Many might think that 19 killed for pleasure, shot and ran over for pleasure, but this is a superficial truth.<br/> 19 is composed of three excellent groups, each with a designation. The Core Team alone had already eliminated enough enemies to form another gang.  It has extremely intelligent, canny and relatively immoral members.  <br/>The fact that one of the members was royalty was even better. They got more weapons, more cars, project finance, and consequently, better job performance.</p><p>The patriarchy initially established by the Lee family would collapse quickly, were it not for the signs sent by the necklace.</p><p> Jisung had implanted a defense system in his room, at Mundo ll, where the necklace would alert the danger.  He couldn't think of what was putting him in such a situation in another world, but he wondered if the family commitment said by his uncle earlier had to do with it.</p><p> He sighed, dropping the gun on the hood of the car.</p><p> - We'll have to go back. I need to return to my world.  - He said sharply to Bang Chan. The rule was simple, if the leader ordered, the others obeyed without contesting or questioning.</p><p> The other teams were warned, being followed back by Teams One and Two.<br/>Jisung ran to the back of the house, the others looked at each other out of the corner of the eye, while Han crossed the passage.</p><p> - We need more recruits.  Another Base Team.  - Minho said while analyzing some spreadsheets.  The brunette was a little careless with his words, despite being down to earth and acting with care. His intelligence was something that Jisung could not discuss, but his actions irritated the leader at times.</p><p> - It's not as easy as it seems, I mean, finding new people.  - Chan replied, putting away the weapons that would have been used earlier.</p><p> - Jisung could bring people from the other world here.  - Changbin spoke attracting Minho's attention.</p><p> - Like Soobin and Yeonjun?  - Asked and Changbin nodded.</p><p> - Redoing what I said: it is not as easy as it seems, finding new and reliable people.  - Chan - Anyone here would want to help get the King's head. - He continued, avoiding Lee's gaze. - But there is another reality.</p><p> - Forget it.  It is probably not what Jisung wants now.  - Seo dictated authoritarian and the others agreed.</p><p> World ll</p><p> Han arrived in his room, with his back to the bed and facing the door. He went over to it and checked it out. It was locked.  He shivered, feeling a presence in the room.<br/>His first reflex was to take the gun he had taken with him without realizing it, and aim it at the brunette who was overflowing in amazement in front of him.</p><p> He couldn't help noticing, too, that his clothes were different from what he was used to seeing.  And no, they were not like World 1<br/>I or II. The blonde raised an eyebrow when he realized that the boy in front of him was carrying a necklace. It was one of the necklaces, the third. It shone differently from yours, it was real. He lowered the gun, letting the other man catch his breath. Even though he already knew, in part, he asked:</p><p> - Who are you and how did you get here?  - Asked looking the tallest in the eyes. He was handsome, his lips perfectly drawn, his thin body and dressed in fine clothes made him look like a prince, and Jisung hated princes.</p><p> - Hwang Hyunjin and ... I'm not sure how I got here.  - It was sincere, pulling a suspicious roll of Han's eyes.</p><p> - Tell me how you got here. You have the necklace, you know something.  - He aimed the gun again in order to press the other. Hyunjin stared at the necklace he was carrying around his neck, confused.</p><p> - I dont know.  I really do not know.  I took this necklace from the back of a chest at my house and ... I ended up here.  - He was shaking from top to bottom while he answered.  The gun pointed at you and the blonde's feline eyes in front of him made him afraid.</p><p>- Do you know ... Lee Hyunmin?  - Hyunjin frowned, then denied.  Jisung smiled slightly.  - How is the place where you came from?  Who governs?  What is the name of your city?  - Hyunjin looked confused, but obviously responded, afraid of the weapon.</p><p> - I do not know how to explain, but it is much more ... Modern than what is here?  - He asked himself while looking at the papers of something drawn on the wall, which he did not know.  - It is not governed by anyone. Not where I came from.  - Continued - And the name of my city is Vancouver.  - Jisung lowered his weapons again, realizing that he had never heard of that place before.</p><p> - Now I need you to be sincere.  - Han's voice had sounded authoritative, Hyunjin nodded silently.  - You really don't know anything about the necklace?  - Silence.  Han took advantage of the cue to approach the boy.  She saw him swallow and pointed the gun at his forehead, looking deep into his eyes with the purest hatred he could manage.</p><p> One fact about Hwang bothered him. The accent.</p><p> Their accents were identical. His uncles were, too, and those of his friends in the world. But those of all the people he had known in Mundo ll - his world - had a particular accent.  Why were his and his uncles like yours, if they were from different places?</p><p> - I'll shoot.  - He spoke dry and drawn. Clearly lying.</p><p> - This is another world, right?  Is what I read true?  - Han was confused.  Did he read about?  Because?  Like?</p><p> - Where did you read?  - He threatened once again to pull the trigger.</p><p> - That ... It's my family's thing, I can't explain.  - He held Han's arms, making him lower the gun again.</p><p> - You have to get out of here.  Immediately.  - Said then regretting, to see that the other stared at his necklace.</p><p> - Are you a Lee?  - Asked looking at his necklace.  - My parents hate the Lee, even though I never even met these.  - Jisung distanced himself.</p><p> "I hate the Lee too." He spoke softly, as something popped into his mind.</p><p> What if, perhaps, your family and the boy in front of you had been a victim of the Lee's atrocities?  This would explain why each of them had the necklace.</p><p> Jisung's hatred only increased.  More than ever, he wanted to shoot the royal family in the head and kill everyone with his bare hands.<br/> But first, you need to deal with the boy who now looked judiciously at every corner of your room, while making fun of how ugly the clothes in that world were.<br/> Jisung sighed.  Would you leave the boy there, take him home, or bring him to 19?</p><p> He needed to find out more about this Hwang Hyunjin, and leave the options open, in case he needed to pull the trigger on the brunette's beautiful skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's so big that i just translated it on google so forgive me for the mistakes 🚶🏾♀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>